


In my heart, in my soul

by sparksy00



Category: Glee
Genre: A little bit of angst, But Not Much, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, yes i know i'm late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00
Summary: It's before 5 am on Christmas morning, and Sebastian wakes up to an empty bed.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	In my heart, in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Christmas fic. (Just pretend it's Christmas and that I'm not 4 days late.) It's not very good, but I felt the need... the need to write a Seblaine fic.
> 
> Title from "You're the Inspiration" by Chicago.

Sebastian blinks slowly, his eyes adjusting to the soft moonlight now flooding in from the window.

"Blaine?" Sebastian groans groggily. "What are you doing?"

"Seb. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Blaine glances over at his boyfriend guiltily from his seat on the windowsill.

"What's going on?" Sebastian sits up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine looks back out the window. "I guess."

Sebastian peeks at the bird clock that sits on their bedside table. 4:27. Might as well get up. Sebastian slides out of bed and walks over to stand next to Blaine. He leans down, wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind, and hooks his chin over his shoulder.

"Talk to me." Sebastian whispers gently.

"It's nothing." Blaine shrugs a shoulder. "I'm just being silly."

"I doubt that." Sebastian shakes his head. "You never wake up before me."

The room is silent for a couple minutes as Sebastian waits for Blaine to speak. He doesn't, for a long time. They just sit/stand like that, Sebastian wrapped around Blaine, both staring out the window, watching the snow fall softly onto the ground.

"I was just thinking," Blaine finally says. "About something Ku- ah, someone once told me."

"You can say his name if you want to," Sebastian smiles. "I have no reason to be jealous of him anymore. Well, except for the fact that thoughts of him wake you up early on Christmas morning."

"It's nothing like that, I promise." Blaine quickly reassures Sebastian, but he waves him off.

"I know," Sebastian kisses Blaine's cheek. "I was just teasing. Go on, what did Hummel tell you?"

"One of our first Christmases together, Kurt called me. To apologize." Blaine begins. "He said that he wanted to meet me somewhere and catch up because Christmas was 'our thing.' When I told him I was with you, well , he flipped out. I mean, it wasn't that bad, but then he said...."

Blaine trails off, seeming unable to repeat the words.

"Blaine, you don't have to say it if you don't want to. I wouldn't pressure you like that." Sebastian rubs a hand along Blaine's arm.

"I know." Blaine closes his eyes and leans back into Sebastian. "I want to tell you. I do. I just.... He....

What if I'm not enough for you?"

The whisper hangs in the air. It'd been so quiet, so quick, Sebastian isn't even sure he'd heard it at all. But then Blaine starts speaking quickly, words spilling from his mouth.

"Shoot, Seb, I didn't mean it like... like you'd cheat or something, I just, I was saying that I... well, what he said... and I...."

Blaine keeps stammering until Sebastian moves a hand and gently presses a finger to Blaine's lips. Blaine keeps hyperventilating, but stops talking. The silence that follows hangs in the air, and for a moment, Sebastian is tempted to let it. Guide Blaine back into bed and let them both forget about it in sleep. Tempted, but Sebastian shuts down that part of his brain swiftly. No. He's not going to let this emptiness come between them. In one fluid (albeit slow) motion, Sebastian pulls Blaine off of the window seat and spins him in his arms so that they're standing flush against each, torsos lined up.

Sebastian takes a deep breath. "I love you. With everything that I am. You'll always be more than enough."

Blaine shakes his head, but Sebastian continues.

"I was going to wait until we came home from your parents' today, but..." Sebastian pulls away from Blaine and walks over to the closet. After a moment of digging, Sebastian carefully extracts a box he'd hidden there a couple weeks ago.

"Seb...."

"I love you. You're it for me. I know I'm never going to want to be with anyone else, for as long as I live." Sebastian declares. He'd prepared a longer, more eloquent speech, but in the moment, he can't remember a word of it. "From the moment we sat down to our first date, even when you knocked over the candle and almost burned down the restaurant, I knew. It was you, in my heart, in my soul."

Blaine's hands are over his mouth and his eyes are shining as Sebastian slowly gets down in front of him.

"Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

The words are barely out of his mouth when Blaine sinks down to the ground so that he's looking Sebastian in the eye. "I would love nothing more."

Sebastian pulls Blaine into a hug and they stay like that on the floor, kneeling and hugging, grins on both their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Killer." Sebastian whispers.

"Merry Christmas, Seb." Blaine responds. Then he freezes and pulls back to glare at Sebastian, dead in the eye.

"Did you really quote a Chicago song in your proposal?"


End file.
